


Your Name is Mollymauk Tealeaf

by disaster_tiefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, spoilers through episode 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_tiefling/pseuds/disaster_tiefling
Summary: Caleb writes a letter to leave with Mollymauk in case he wakes up. This is what he says.





	Your Name is Mollymauk Tealeaf

The first thing you may be asking is “why did I just have to claw my way out of the dirt?” The second thing that occurs to you is probably “who am I?” Hopefully, this note will help you to answer both of those questions.

Your name is Mollymauk Tealeaf, and you are part of the Mighty Nein. We are a bunch of raggedy misfits who got together and decided things would be a little less shitty for all of us if we were to stay as a group. That turned out to be the smartest decision probably any one of us has ever made, and we owe that to you. You barged into our lives and invited us to a circus show, of all things. It didn’t exactly go as planned however, because it ended with some zombies, a devil toad, and a secretive investigation that was the beginnings of our little group.

Perhaps I should back up a bit, before we all met. No one really knows the details, but this is not the first time you have clawed your way up out of the dirt without any memories (well, perhaps this time you will have some. We can only hope.) You were found 2 years before we met you by the Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival. You had no memories of who you were before, and you never gave a shit about that. The carnival took you in and cared for you as one of their own. That is where you met Yasha, your best friend. I don’t know many of these details either, but you two grew very close. She will be missing you very much, so I suggest you hurry up and get back to us.

Anyway, there are 7 members of the Mighty Nein: You, Yasha, Fjord, Jester, Beauregard, Nott, and me, Caleb. You most often roomed with Fjord as we traveled, and I think you grew close, if the teasing jibes were anything to go by. Jester roped you into many of her pranks, though I don’t think she had to try very hard. You two were always laughing and plotting in Infernal so the rest of us couldn’t tell what you were planning. You and Beauregard argue a lot, but in the way that one argues with their siblings. There was never any real hatred there, though you might be hard pressed to get Beau to confess as much. Your relationship with Nott had its rocky patches, but I think you two taught each other some important lessons. And as for you and I, well… most of that can be saved for later, but I enjoy your presence immensely, Mister Mollymauk. 

The circumstances that led to your death are, as you might expect, rather dark. Fjord, Jester, and Yasha were kidnapped one night as the rest of us slept. A dwarf we met on the road, named Keg, told us that they had been kidnapped by a group of slavers known as the Iron Shepherds. She decided to work with the remaining four of us, and we set up an ambush for the caravan. We could not have predicted how powerful they ended up being. You were bravely protecting both myself and Beauregard during the battle when their leader, Lorenzo, struck you down and stabbed you in the chest with his glaive.

As much as we wanted to, we were powerless to help you after the battle was over. We have decided to bury you wrapped in your Platinum Dragon tapestry, and hung your colorful coat on a pole that marks your grave. I am writing this note and leaving it with you in the hopes that you will wake from death once more, because if you have lost your memories again, you will need to know what to do. We are heading to Shady Creek to take down the Iron Shepherds and rescue our friends, but also to follow up on our deal with the Gentleman. We will likely be in Shady Creek for a while, and that is where you should go when you wake up,  because you _will_ wake up. Look for the inn with the most colorful and rowdy group of assholes. That will be us. Now hurry up and come rejoin your family. And remember: 

Your name is Mollymauk Tealeaf, and you are so, so loved.


End file.
